Cicatrices
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: Elle détourne la tête quand les yeux de Ron se posent sur les traces brillantes sur son bras, Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est écrit là, dans sa chair, et pour toujours…


**A/N : OS écrit en réponse au thème "Violence ; pillage ; extorsion" pour le défi des 30 baisers.**

**Pour une fois, je reviens sur un des éléments des films, parce que j'ai trouvé ce "Sang-de-Bourbe" gravé dans le bras de Hermione tellement plus symbolique que les Endoloris jetés par Bellatrix dans le livre...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cela fait trois mois maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus. Trois mois que lentement, difficilement, la vie tente de reprendre son cours malgré les évènements tragiques du mois de mai. Il ne reste plus de beaucoup que des noms gravés dans de la pierre et des souvenirs ancrés dans les esprits. Leurs enterrements ont eu lieu par dizaines, à chaque fois tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. Hermione a tant pleuré qu'elle ne sait pas s'il reste une seule larme en elle, désormais.<p>

Et pourtant, il faut continuer à avancer, penser à l'avenir tout en gardant quand même en soi les souvenirs du passé, pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Hermione ne sait pas si elle en aura la force, et pourtant elle se doit d'essayer. Dans moins de trois semaines, elle retournera à Poudlard afin d'accomplir sa septième et dernière année d'études. Comme une envie furieuse de retour à la normale, après toute cette année passée à vivre dans le froid, la saleté, la faim et la peur.

Hermione appréhende son retour dans l'école. La dernière fois qu'elle y est allée, c'était pour la cérémonie d'hommage à tous ceux tombés pendant la Bataille de Poudlard. Même un mois après les faits, les murs étaient encore éventrés de la violence des combats et l'atmosphère lourde des pertes comptées ce soir-là. Et la prochaine fois qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard, elle sera seule.

Oh, bien sûr, Ginny y retourne, elle aussi. Et puis Luna, également. Hermione ne sera pas totalement seule… Mais Ron, Ron, lui, ne reviendra pas. Il lui a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, que c'était trop dur, qu'il n'en avait pas la force. Hermione comprend. Même si elle s'efforce de redonner un sens de normalité à leurs existences, Ron a perdu un frère pendant la Bataille. Il n'a surement pas envie de remettre un pied dans ce qui a détruit sa famille et déchiré George. George, qu'il va aller aider au magasin, une fois Hermione et Ginny reparties pour Poudlard. Parce qu'il est comme ça, Ron. Il ne laisse pas tomber ceux qu'il aime et qui ont besoin de lui. Il sera avec George, quand il retrouvera le froid du silence de sa boutique, comme il était avec Hermione, quand elle a retrouvé ses parents à Melbourne.

Elle tire nerveusement sur le bas de son pull, avant de frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre, au Terrier. Elle vient d'arriver, après avoir passé presque un mois dans sa famille, Molly lui a dit où elle pourrait trouver Ron, et elle a hâte de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, contre son cœur. Elle n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, après sept ans passés à se tourner autour, Ron et elle… Ron est à elle. Son cœur bat plus vite quand elle y pense, Ron, Ron, Ron… Et la porte s'ouvre, et c'est lui. Elle se perd aussitôt dans son regard illuminé par sa simple présence. Elle n'en revient toujours pas, que ça soit _elle _qui lui fasse cet effet…

— Hermione…

Elle ne dit rien, se contentant de venir se blottir contre lui, là, dans l'encadrement de la porte de sa chambre, où tout le monde peut les voir, soupirant d'aise quand Ron referme ses bras autour d'elle et inspire l'odeur de ses cheveux. Et puis au bout de quelques minutes, elle murmure contre son torse couvert d'un tee-shirt des Canons de Chudley :

— Tu m'as tant manqué…

Ron resserre encore son étreinte, et répond qu'elle lui a manqué encore plus.

— J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi…

Hermione se détache alors brièvement de Ron, juste le temps de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de l'entrainer dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Elle a besoin d'intimité avec lui, parce que ce qui les lie est trop précieux pour les seuils de portes. Aucun d'eux deux ne les a encore dits, ces trois petits mots, et pourtant ils les sentent quand même. C'est peut-être même parce qu'ils les sentent à ce point, qu'ils ne se les sont pas dits. Car que sont des mots, par rapport à ses sentiments aussi forts que les leurs ?

A peine sont-ils entrés dans la chambre que Hermione se précipite à nouveau dans les bras de Ron. Elle a décidé qu'ils étaient définitivement son endroit préféré au monde.

— Tu sens si bon…

Elle reconnait le tremblement dans la voix de Ron, et aussitôt elle se met à paniquer un peu. Elle sait ce dont il a envie, mais elle n'est pas encore prête à le lui donner, pas maintenant, alors que son corps ressemble encore à un champ de bataille. Elle ne peut pas lui infliger cette vue. Elle ne veut pas qu'il la voit aussi dégradée. Les cicatrices sur sa peau témoignent encore de la violence de leur passage au Manoir Malfoy, et elle ne peut pas laisser Ron les voir. Lui rappeler la violence, alors qu'ils tentent désespérément de retrouver leurs vies d'avant, des vies normales.

Alors elle se dégage une fois de plus de l'étreinte de Ron, et s'assoit sur son lit, toujours le même que celui qu'il avait quand il était enfant, quand il ne la connaissait pas encore et qu'elle ne savait pas quelles épreuves elle allait rencontrer en grandissant. Ron vient s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et il lui demande comment vont ses parents depuis qu'ils les a quittés chez eux à leur retour d'Australie.

— Bien, ils vont bien, et comment vont les tiens ?

— Je pense que… ça pourrait être pire, compte tenu des circonstances…

Il a un sourire triste, lui aussi marqué par la violence de la guerre et la perte de son frère. Hermione porte sa main à la joue mal rasée de Ron, et la caresse avec toute la tendresse du monde, pour qu'il oublie, pour qu'il aille mieux, pour que la violence laisse place à l'amour et la chaleur, l'espace de quelques instants… Il ferme les yeux et soupire discrètement, et Hermione sait qu'il le sent, tout cet amour qu'elle a pour lui au fond de son cœur. Et au bout de quelques minutes, il pose sa main par-dessus la sienne, sur sa joue, et il ouvre ses yeux et Hermione pourrait s'y noyer une fois encore.

— Hermione… Tu as les mains si moites… Tu vas mourir de chaud, enlève ton pull.

Hermione secoue vigoureusement la tête. Elle ne peut pas. Elle ne veut pas. Le mot est encore là, dans son bras, et elle ne veut pas qu'il le voie, parce qu'elle veut qu'il oublie la désolation, pas qu'il repense au manoir des Malfoy.

— Hermione, qu'est-ce que… dit-il d'une voix rauque, comme s'il était blessé de son refus.

— Non, non, non ! répond-t-elle frénétiquement, en secouant toujours la tête.

Il pose alors ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la tenant en place.

— Tu as porté un pull pendant tout l'été, Hermione, même en Australie alors que l'on mourait de chaud ! Qu'est-ce que…

Hermione sent alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

— Elles sont encore là, Ron, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Et devant son regard interrogateur, elle ajoute :

— Les cicatrices. J'en ai partout sur moi, et celles de mon bras, ce sont les pires, parce que… J'ai eu si mal, Ron, si mal, et j'ai cru que j'allais mourir, et tous les jours je vois le mot gravé sur ma peau, _Sang-de-Bourbe_, et j'aimerais le faire disparaitre, mais je ne peux pas, et je ne veux pas que tu le voies et…

Hermione s'interrompt. Ron a posé son doigt sur sa bouche et la prend à nouveau dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces. Hermione pleure pendant de longues minutes, mouillant de sel le tee-shirt de Ron, et quand elle se calme enfin, Ron murmure qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur ou honte de ses cicatrices, qu'elles prouvent seulement à quel point elle a été courageuse, et qu'elle sera toujours la plus belle du monde à ses yeux malgré les mots sur son bras.

Les paroles de Ron la touchent jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, son amour contre la violence des souvenirs et des marques sur son corps, et quand il attrape le bas de son pull pour l'enlever, elle le laisse faire. Elle détourne la tête quand les yeux de Ron se posent sur les traces brillantes sur son bras, _Sang-de-Bourbe_, c'est écrit là, dans sa chair, et pour toujours… Elle sent les mains de Ron se refermer sur son bras, et il le porte à sa bouche. Hermione regarde avec surprise Ron poser ses lèvres sur chacune des lettres gravées dans sa peau, et quand il a fini, il a des larmes dans ses yeux.

— J'aime chacune de ces cicatrices, Hermione, parce qu'elles prouvent que tu es forte, si forte, et qu'elles te rendent mieux justice que n'importe laquelle des dizaines de médailles que tu as gagnée pour ton action dans la guerre. Ces cicatrices te font honneur, Hermione, même si c'est trop récent pour que tu t'en rendes compte. Et elles me rappellent pourquoi je t'aime, et…

Mais il ne termine pas sa phrase, parce qu'Hermione s'est pressée contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, mais ses mots l'ont touchée plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire. Il a raison, elle n'a pas à avoir honte de ces marques, aussi dégradant le mot gravé sur son bras soit-il… Il l'aime, malgré tous les cratères qui courent sur sa peau — avec tous les cratères qui couraient sur sa peau — et c'est tout ce qui compte, parce que elle aussi l'aime, de tout son être, plus que l'air qu'elle respire, plus que la terre sur laquelle elle marche, plus qu'elle ne saura jamais le dire.

Alors elle se contente de lui montrer. Elle enlève son tee-shirt, et il voit d'autres marques, celles qui courent sur son ventre. Elle enlève son pantalon, et il voit d'autres brûlures, celles qui parsèment ses cuisses.

— Hermione…

— Chut… Je suis prête… Je…

Et c'est à elle d'être interrompue, parce que Ron embrasse déjà les cicatrices sur son ventre, et que plus rien d'autre ne compte.


End file.
